


Ivory

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, tooth!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kissing… lots and lots of kissing… and tongue… and teeth…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> \- Well, Kyo and I were rewatching “Lady of the Lake” at ungodly o’clock in the morning on Twitter and I made the mistake of saying how much I wanted to suck on Arthur’s incisors (what, they’re totally suckable!)… then I changed my mind and declared I wanted to suck all of his teeth… after some unintelligible noises from the other end of the Twitter!verse it was decreed that there must be teeth!fic.  
> \- YES, some ppl do have VERY sensitive teeth!  
> \- I originally had this in my ‘Warnings’, but it felt better here- this is bordering on crack, or at least the closest I get to crack (which isn’t very close, really… more like crack’s Thursday Canasta partner).

It wasn’t something he set out to do. It just simply happened. They’d been kissing, a hurried exchange in the stables upon Arthur’s return from an extended patrol, when Merlin’s tongue had snaked around Arthur’s mouth brushing the backs of his teeth in his languid stroke. Arthur had _shivered_ a full body, weak-in-the-knees shiver, complete with a very un-princely whimper. Merlin had withdrawn from the kiss frantically, afraid Arthur had been injured and was greeting him rather than seeing Gaius- a possibility that would be ridiculous if it hadn’t been known to happen with unnerving regularity. This however, was not one of those instances. Merlin cocked his head, giving Arthur an incredulous look, “Arthur?”

The Prince’s eyes flared as he claimed Merlin’s lips once again, effectively ending the discussing before it began.

Merlin, being Merlin, merely made note of Arthur’s reaction to explore when they both had more time and preferably less clothes and more privacy.

It was after dinner before Merlin was able to test his newfound knowledge. Arthur had ordered a bath, and was now leisurely lying back in the tub, his long neck stretched taut, Adam’s Apple prominent and proud just like the rest of him.

Merlin knelt on the floor behind him, sleeves rolled up and a softly mischievous smile on his face. He loved watching Arthur whatever he did (though he must admit that not much could top Arthur when he was sparring), but there was something about the peace that came with a hot bath, how his muscles relaxed as he sank into the water, the small smile that played over his lips, the one he’d only every seen in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He loved that smile; it meant Arthur was truly content and happy.  
Merlin bent forward, their temples all but brushing, as he whispered sensually against Arthur’s ear, “Is everything to your liking, Sire?”

Somewhere in the far corners of Arthur’s mind, he marveled that Merlin chose these times to say his title properly without his normal sting and sarcasm. What he thought in the fore of his mind, however, was an incredibly articulate, “Mmmmm.”

Merlin chuckled, darting a kiss to Arthur’s cheek.

The blond turned his head to steal a kiss from his insolent manservant before he could escape to some menial task Arthur’d set him earlier in the day.

Smiling into the kiss, Merlin shuffled until his body sat beside Arthur, rather behind him. The kiss started hard, but quickly morphed into something sweeter, gentler, more languid.

Arthur’s wet hands moved up to cup Merlin’s face, unwilling to let the young man go as he poured himself into their kiss.

As with everything else he did Arthur did not do this by halves, one of the many things Merlin loved about his prattish prince.  
Once Merlin was certain he had Arthur fully entrenched in their ever deepening kiss, he let his tongue play, first with teasing, barely there flicks along the roof of Arthur’s mouth that pulled small short mewls from the blond knight. Merlin took his time kissing and teasing Arthur’s mouth, parting just long enough for them to gasp breaths before sealing their lips together again.  
Arthur may be the stronger of the pair, but Merlin knew how to distract his lover, leveling the playing field between them. One hand tangled in his lover’s blond locks, the other trailing its way down Arthur’s bare chest to the nest of tight curls and heavy length they surrounded.

Arthur gasped into the kiss as Merlin’s skillful hand wrapped around him, working in smooth, tight strokes up and down his shaft; firm enough to give him delicious friction and soft enough to be just more than a tease. His hand slipped from its place cradling Merlin’s face lowering to twist in his manservant’s ever present neckerchief.

Merlin enjoyed the possessive pull at his neck, knowing even in his current state Arthur was aware of his strength and the trust he held in his hand.

Arthur was just starting to get control of himself again, when he felt Merlin’s tongue lap deliberately along the backside of his teeth causing a shuddering moan to bubble up and out of his mouth. Arthur had never known, nor would he have dreamt that the light touch over his _teeth_ of all places could produce such wanton sounds from his traitorous body. But he could barely spare a thought for that treachery, before Merlin’s agile tongue was back rolling over each and every tooth in his mouth, wrapping around them as easily as it wrapped around the spells he cast.

Merlin felt Arthur coming apart, the vibration of his moans and the soft noises he knew the Prince had no idea he was making were evidence enough of that. He tightened his fist as Arthur began to thrust more purposefully into it, his thrusts following some hidden rhythm that only he knew. Merlin was elated, he seldom had this much power over Arthur, the Prince always seeming to retain that one tiny thread of control. He let his hand squeeze and twist over Arthur’s smooth flesh, his thumb rubbing over and around his head in a way he knew drove Arthur insane. His tongue still playing with sensitive underside of Arthur’s teeth; he was beginning to sense which movements and how much pressure gave the most sensual, wanton reactions from his prince.  
The gum behind Arthur’s right upper incisor seemed to be especially sensitive and Merlin hungrily toyed with the flesh as his upper lip pressed against the slightly protruding tooth and its mates, sealing over them so he could suck gently, his tongue moving in makeshift thrusts over the back of the tooth.

Arthur bucked wildly, there was no way his _teeth_ were making him feel this way; he’d never considered teeth as an erotic area- his or anyone else’s, but Merlin’s touches were driving him mad. He was moaning and shaking, and he was fairly certain that those soft squeaking noises were coming from him, but he felt so amazing he couldn’t be bothered to think that hard. Instead he rode the waves of pleasure Merlin was sending him on, between the wicked things he was doing with his tongue and the warm cavern of his fist Arthur was lost. He felt the tension building inside him as it spread like the warmth of hot spiced, mulled wine on a snowy winter’s day. Spreading, until his entire body mind and soul were suffused with that warmth. Merlin gave one last suck on Arthur’s tooth as he twisted his fist letting his thumb catch momentarily on the slit of Arthur’s cock. The Prince bucked as ecstasy took over and his release erupted in the cooling water, Merlin’s voice echoing in his head, “Beautiful… love... mine…” words spoken softly into his open, silently screaming mouth.

As Arthur came down from his exquisite rapture, Merlin’s tongue returned to gently tangling itself with Arthur’s; enjoying the small sighs and puffed breaths passing between them.

Eventually they pulled apart, Arthur seeking out the hand that had been wrapped so expertly around him, lacing his fingers with Merlin’s, bringing their hands up for him to kiss.

Pushing Merlin gently away, Arthur climbed out of the bath muscled flesh dripping rivulets of water down his body; Merlin want desperately to lick every drop from Arthur’s sculpted torso. Before Merlin could act on his desire, he was faced with a skulking predatory prince, he was being examined in the same manner Arthur would the trail of a hart in the forest.

Merlin’s cheeks flushed red and his already throbbing cock strained ever harder against the rough cloth of his britches knowing exactly what that look meant for him. All he could do was hold on tight and try not to squeak as Arthur seamlessly lunged forward and picked him up bodily.

In the few steps it took to reach the Prince’s bed, Arthur reclaimed his manservant’s mouth, taking and keeping control brushing his tongue over every surface in every corner of Merlin’s sweet, sweet mouth, before dropping Merlin unceremoniously onto the downy bedclothes. Looming over his friend and lover, “My turn,” Arthur announced with a hungry smirk.

Merlin beamed right back, a giddy smile lighting up his face.  
No, it wasn’t something he’d set out to do. It just simply happened. And he was sure it would happen again.


End file.
